Deus ex Machina
by Estigma
Summary: El sellado de la bestia de las nueve colas se vio truncado por la aparición de un Shinobi oculto entre las sombras que obligó al Yondaime Hokage y a su esposa a realizar un Jutsu prohibido y trazar un pacto con el Shinigami. Aunque en principio iban a sacrificar sus vidas, el Shinigami no se lo permitió, el quería otra cosa... el trato fue realizado, el destino ya estaba escrito.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, esta es una historia que, en cierto modo, llevaba mucho tiempo pensado pero que no sabía iniciar. Leyendo un libro, del cual prefiero omitir el título por razones que creo que son obvias, vi la forma perfecta de narrar esta historia que aquí quiero contar. Aviso de que al principio puede ser un poco lenta, pero quiero desarrllar bien las cosas, no quiero dejar cabos sueltos -a no ser que así lo exiga la trama- ni soltar inconcluencias por haber narrado los hechos demasiado rápido.

Así mismo aviso de que no es mi primer FanFic, no lo es pero, no por ello, quiere decir que sea perfecto, ni mucho menos. Estoy abierto a todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias, siempre y cuando estas sean constructivas. Al mismo tiempo quiero avisar de que no tengo decididas las parejas principales, si es que las hay por lo que preferiría, a no ser que pidiese lo contrario en un momento puntual, el evitar sugerir las parejas que mas gusten puesto que mi idea no va a ser la de decantarme por la favorita, ni si quiera por la mía, si no por la que más encaje con las circunstancias.

Bueno, antes de nada me gustaía aclarar de que este capítulo en concreto, este prólogo, me ha costado bastante escribirlo. No estoy seguro del porque pero me costaba empezarlo... nunca me terminaba de convencer lo que escribía pero creo que, finalmente, tras varios días intentandolo, he conseguido, al menos, rozar ese punto que me gustaría encontrar a la hora de escribir. He de decir que, aunque acabé molesto bastantes veces, me ha gustado mucho escribir esta primera parte. Espero que os guste y que sea de vuestro agrado, salu2 y gracias de antemano por dedicarle unos minutos para leerlo ^^.

**Prólogo**

****Era de noche en el pueblo cuyo nombre había sido olvidado. El firmamento, mudo como el solo, ejercía como único testigo del momento, la nada se había encargado de que así fuera... Era de noche en el pueblo cuyo nombre había sido olvidado y un hombre, que también quería ser presa del olvido, se refugiaba en el interior de su posada al tiempo que observaba el cielo. Sus ojos escrutaban el horizonte con mecánica eficiencia, analizando aquello que no podían ver. La voracidad del silencio era tal que, sin darse cuenta, había dejado de respirar para acompañar a la sinfonía del mismo, la soledad de su persona ayudaba a crear un marco perfecto ante tal composición. Era de noche en el pueblo cuyo nombre había sido olvidado y, tras mucho tiempo, tras varios años de duro silencio, un hombre estaba a punto de romper aquel veto de marginación que se había impuesto, el muro que lo separaba del mundo había comenzado a caer…

Por breves momentos su soledad fue interrumpida, giró ligeramente la cabeza y miró a sus espaldas, contemplando por escasos segundos a la que debía ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Sus cabellos, negros como la misma noche, relataban historias que incitaban a la más pura lujuria. Su rostro, perfilado por los más finos escultores, resultaba embriagador debido a lo sutil de sus carnosos labios, a lo irresistible de sus ojos rojos. La figura de su persona pertenecía a la misma Afrodita, aquella dama debía de ser, antes que humana, una diosa y, aun así, él no le hizo el mayor caso. Simplemente la miró de soslayo, casi sin prestarle la atención que se merecía. Su mente no estaba dispuesta a caer en la tentación de la belleza, sus ambarinos ojos volvieron a recrearse en la oscuridad de la noche.

La dama se acercó al hombre y, tras susurrarle algo al oído, regresó sobre sus pasos para atravesar el umbral de la puerta que la alejaba de la taberna –la posada poseía una- para conducirla hasta sus dependencias. Él hombre, que era de cabellos rubios y encajaba perfectamente en la descripción de adonis, suspiró con simpleza al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza. Un recuerdo azoró su cordura en contados segundos, por un momento su cuerpo tembló de intensidad al son de unos músculos que se tensaban con tesón. - ¡Vete ya a la cama, niñato! – vociferó, de repente, una voz femenina embadurnada en una especie de tonalidad animal. Era extraño, como el rugido de un ángel furioso. Él pareció no escucharlo pues ni se había inmutado aunque no era así, había sentido en lo más profundo de su ser aquella extraña muestra de recriminación. Suerte que había hecho caso omiso de tal aviso pues, de repente, frente a él, aquella inmensa oscuridad terminó por romperse. Luces rojas asomaron en el horizonte, algo estaba pasando en el pueblo pues aquella tonalidad solo podía pertenecer al fuego.

- Algo pasa en el pueblo, saldré a ver – comentó, con un tono de voz frío, justo antes de salir por la puerta. Sus pasos lo guiaron, su metro noventa pronto se hizo destacar entre el gentío que se revelaba ante sus ojos. Casi todo el pueblo se había reunido, formando un círculo casi perfecto en torno a lo que parecían ser tres personas. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos, portaban ropas negras que, en la oscuridad, no dejaban diferencias nada en ellos. - ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó, adoptando ahora un tono de voz jovial que enmarcado por una extraña preocupación. No parecía ser la voz que el hombre, que estaría por los veinticinco años, había empleado antes con la mujer de cabellos morenos. Un anciano, el receptor de su cuestión, se encogió de hombros sin saber bien que responder. – No lo sabemos, aunque llevaban esto – respondió al tiempo que sacaba de sus bolsillos un trío de bandanas. Una placa metálica ejercía como eje central de las bandas de tela y, en el centro de la misma, un símbolo lucía grabado con una precisión milimétrica.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque era imposible saber si era real o disimulada. Las tomó con gesto mecánico y, aunque para aquellos aldeanos era un movimiento natural, para cualquier ojo experto estaba claro que, en aquellos momentos, el rubio interpretaba un papel que no le gustaba demasiado. Las apretó ligeramente para luego mirar al anciano, que en realidad no era otro más que el líder del pueblo. – Será mejor que los llevéis a mi posada, es el único lugar con suficientes camas – sugirió mientras sonreía con amabilidad. El anciano asintió levemente, haciendo gestos a los suyos para que ayudasen a llevar a los tres heridos –estaban inconscientes y, además, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de extrañas heridas- a la posada del rubio.

La noche pasó sin mayor complicación mas, a la mañana siguiente, cuando el anciano, acompañado junto al doctor del pueblo, se dirigió a la posada, algo paso. La puerta estaba abierta y su interior era un completo caos. Sin pensárselo demasiado, el alcalde entró al edificio seguido de su acompañante. Lo que allí encontraron los dejó momentáneamente sin habla y es que, en mitad de todo aquel destrozo se encontraba el hombre rubio, tirado sobre el suelo boca abajo, sangrando por la cabeza. – ¡Minato! – exclamó el anciano mientras se acercaba al posadero. Sus ojos demostraron estar a punto de llorar más cuando lo escuchó respirar, pareció calmarse. A punto estuvo de darle la vuelta pero no pudo hacerlo, el doctor lo detuvo en seco y se dedicó a examinarlo.

Horas más tarde el mencionado Minato se encontraba explicando al anciano que había pasado. Se le notaba un poco ido, se notaba a simple vista que estaba débil, la venda de su cabeza ayudaba a potenciar dicha imagen. – No se bien que ha pasado… estaba preparando las cosas del día y, para cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en la cama con vosotros a mi lado - explicó. No era difícil el deducir que los tres sujetos de anoche habían despertado para luego atacar al rubio y así escapar sin ser vistos. – Canallas –escupió el viejo mientras torcía el gesto, su amable sonrisa había sido sustituida por una mueca de odio. – Anda, no te preocupes por mi Takeshi, Kushina ya se ocupará de mí – sugirió el rubio. Takeshi pareció mostrarse reacio más, tras insistir un poco, accedió. Por supuesto que tomó como seguro que la posada no abriría sus puertas en aquel día, no era lo idóneo.

Cuando la solead hubo ocupado de nuevo su trono en aquella estancia, la dama de la noche anterior asomó por la habitación del rubio al tiempo que esbozaba una coqueta sonrisa. – Así que Kushina cuidara de ti, ¿verdad que si mocoso? – atinó a decir al tiempo que se relamía los labios con picardía, buscando molestar al rubio. Lo consiguió y es que, este, sin hacer nada por ocultarlo, masculló un par de insultos entre dientes al tiempo que se levantaba. No dijo nada, solo le hizo un pequeño gesto a la mujer para que lo siguiese. De repente ya no parecía herido.

Ambos, tras salir de la habitación en la que el rubio se encontraba, avanzaron por el pasillo en el cual se distribuían las puertas para entrar a las distintas habitaciones de la posada para, finalmente, llegar hasta lo que se podía considerar un callejón sin salida. El joven, sin pensárselo dos veces, coloco la palma de su mano sobre la pared al tiempo que su mano se iluminaba en pequeños destellos de Chakra azul. No fue necesario demasiado el tiempo que requirió el mecanismo que hizo que la pared desapareciese para mostrar una especie de túnel. Los primeros metros, que marcaban un descenso levemente perpendicular, se destacaban por estar construidos en madera pero a medida que avanzaban, la cosa cambiaba hasta llegar a un punto en el cual las paredes eran de tierra y roca. Tras varios minutos caminando, llegaron hasta una sala rectangular embadurnada en extraños símbolos, y con tres puertas. – Espérame aquí – atinó a decir el rubio. La dama asintió con brevedad. Veinte minutos después de que Minato entrase por una de las puertas, salió. Parecía contento y enfadado al mismo tiempo, y eso era extraño en él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? – preguntó, curiosa como ella sola, la morena. El de ojos azules se limitó a encogerse de hombros, casi dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera estando, entre esas opciones, la de descubrirlo por ella misma. La dama no dudó demasiado y, tras una pausada espera, emuló al joven y entró por la misma puerta que él. Al introducirse al interior de la sala se encontró con una escena bastante conocida; una sala de estar basada en el estilo oriental. Una mesa de se te situaba en el centro, las paredes eran blancas, decoradas con dibujos de flores rosas, de hojas de sakura. Había unos pocos muebles por el lugar, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común… salvó que allí había tres personas sentadas, tomando el té plácidamente.

La mujer se acercó viendo como estos tenían las muñecas rodeadas de unos extrañas pulseras brillantes, el aire a su alrededor parecía ser más denso, la situación se tensó ligeramente cuando se sentó y tomó para ella una taza. Dio un pequeño sorbo y después los miró: eran tres Shinobi, estaba claro debido a que, ahora, llevaban puestas las bandanas que el anciano había encontrado ayer. La primera de aquellas personas era una muchacha de no más de trece años, pelo castaño y ojos azules. El segundo y el tercero eran ambos chicos, de la misma edad. Uno de cabello castaño, el otro rubio. Ojos marrones y verdes respectivamente, seguramente fuesen un grupo Genin cuyo Jōnin Sensei se había separado de ellos por cualquier motivo. Eran de Konoha, sus placas así lo indicaban. - ¿Dónde está vuestro Sensei? – preguntó, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa amable. Ellos no respondieron, estaban asustados.  
La dama suspiró con resignación, seguramente aquel borrego los había asustado con su actitud. – No os preocupéis por mi amigo, puede parecer un poco rudo, pero es buena persona – comentó, tratando de tranquilizarlos. Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si, casi dándose el visto bueno, aunque mostrándose aun algo reticentes a mostrar confianza… era lógico, eran críos, ¿No? Al menos lo parecían, ¿Quién le iba a decir a la morena que no era de esa forma? El rubio se había dado cuenta y, ella, no lo había hecho o, al menos, quería hacer como que no lo sabía. La segunda opción era la más probable, mas no la única.

- Tengo una idea, os contaré una historia y, a cambio, vosotros me diréis como os hicisteis esas heridas y donde está vuestro Sensei, ¿de acuerdo? – propuso al tiempo que esbozaba una zorruna sonrisa. Enseñó todos los dientes, blancos y perfectos, alineados de tal manera que no se podía observar imperfección alguna. Era una sonrisa divertida, aunque aterradora en cierto modo. Los jóvenes asintieron, al parecer les había llamado la atención…

"Hace muchos años existió una terrible y poderosa criatura, Kyūbi no Yōko, el demonio de nueve colas. Los humanos lo habían llamado así debido a su apariencia, aunque en realidad ese no era su nombre. Esta criatura era un zorro, uno especialmente hermoso y poderoso, uno que era capaz de hacer temblar la tierra con solo presentar su figura ante los mortales. Las gentes le temían, pero no sabían que en realidad no era necesario hacerlo puesto que hacía ya muchos años que aquella criatura había sido encerrada en una serie de humanos que perduraron en una línea genética que se encargó de mantener encerrada a la bestia.

Las cosas se habrían mantenido de esta forma de no haber sido por un malvado Shinobi, uno que se había dado por muerto pero que gozaba de tal poder que era capaz de manipular el mundo desde las mismas sombras… y se había decidido a actuar. El día que la portadora de aquella bestia iba a pasar su legado a su hijo, algo pasó. El ritual fue interrumpido y la bestia, el Bijū de nueve colas, escapó. Su decisión fue la de intentar marchar en libertad pero aquel guerrero que dominaba las artes del Nijutsu no se lo permitió y usando sus grandes poderosos corrompió la mente del zorro, haciéndolo enloquecer.

Las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse y la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, que era donde residía la portadora, también llamada Jinchūriki, supo que estaba avocada a la destrucción. Habría sido así de no ser por la valiente actuación de sus guardianes, los Shinobi de la Hoja. Su líder, el Yondaime Hokage, Minato, junto a su esposa, Kushina la Jinchūriki del nueve colas, decidieron sacrificarse para así salvar la vida de su aldea y de su hijo. Ambos ofrecieron sus vidas en un Jutsu prohibido que invocaba al mismísimo Dios de la muerte, al Shinigami Este, usando su infinito poder, selló a la bestia en el interior de su hijo, un recién nacido cobrándose, a cambio, la vida de sus invocadores.

Pero algo paso, el Shinigami pareció ver algo de interés en aquel niño y sus padres. Era caprichoso, y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de ganar el control sobre semejante poder por al menos un tiempo. Les ofreció un trato, se llevaría al chico a su reino durante trece años y luego se lo devolvería… ellos, obviamente, se negaron pero no pudieron rechazar la oferta, ¿el por qué? Les mostró el futuro que tendría su hijo si lo abandonaban con aquella carga. Sería un paria de la sociedad, abandonado y maltratado por aquellos a quienes salvó, detestado como el demonio que acabó con la vida de sus familiares, aborrecido hasta el punto de provocar en el la pena suficiente como para intentar quitarse la vida. Accedieron a aquel trato, el niño, que se llamaba Naruto, fue arrastrado al mundo en el cual gobernaba el Shinigami…"

- Bonita historia, ¿verdad Kurama? Lastima que sea un cuento de hadas – increpó el rubio, que acaba de entrar en la habitación. La mujer, Kurama, se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía divertida. Los tres jóvenes los miraron inquisitivamente, ante lo cual Minato hizo lo mismo. – Y deshaced ya ese estúpido Henge, es tan falso que hasta las paredes se sienten ofendidas – atinó a decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Los tres jóvenes asintieron pero, cuando quisieron hacerlo, no pudieron. – Oh, por favor, que estúpido soy, los sellos – se dijo así mismo el ojiazul mientras se golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la frente. – Bah, es igual, ya los deshago yo – agregó segundos después, haciendo un sello con la mano diestra. Segundos después, tres nubes de humo blanco rodearon a los tres jóvenes revelando que, en verdad, eran tres personas de edad media.

La primera persona era una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos rosados, su rostro traslucía pura belleza y dolor, un alma quebrada que había tomado la forma de un ángel caído se presentaba ante aquella joven dama. La segunda de las personas era un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, relucía serio, molesto y frío, parecía el más entero de los tres. Era guapo, no había duda, su rostro, dulcificado por la madurez de sus facciones, podría pasar fácilmente por el de un famoso actor. La última de las personas era una joven de cabellera negra y larga, ojos blancos y esbelta figura. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse y, seguramente, así era. Minato río a carcajada limpia, su sonrisa se volvió extraña, la demencia encumbró su presencia a la de un maniaco, los allí presentes, incluida Kurama, se asustaron ante aquella expresión de dolor. - ¡Pero mirad a quienes tenemos aquí! – exclamó mientras extendía los brazos con teatralidad, ensanchando aquella demencial sonrisa que cubría su rostro.

Se mantuvo así por varios segundos, con los brazos abiertos y extendidos al cielo, disfrutando del espectáculo. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, la sonrisa se borró y una serie de espasmos recorrieron el cuerpo del rubio sin previo aviso. Las venas de su cuello se hincharon de repente, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y, por un momento, la misma muerte hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Sangre negra comenzó a brotar de la comisura de sus labios… - ¡Naruto! – exclamó Kurama, revelando el verdadero nombre de Uzumaki.

El Shinobi la miró con aquellos ojos azules barnizados en rojo, perdonándole la vida con la mirada, casi obligándola a retroceder. Poco importaba que ella pudiese destrozar su existencia con el simple agitar de una mano, aquella expresión había sido suficiente para crear una barrera tan densa que hasta resultaba visible para los allí presentes. – Más os vale rezarles a vuestros dioses las mejores oraciones que tengáis, arrepentíos y disfrutar de vuestros últimos momentos porque no vais a volver a ver la luz del Sol, sois míos, vuestras vidas ahora me pertenecen y haré lo que se me antoje con ellas… habéis roto el pacto y, como prometí aquel día, no me haré responsable de mis – sentenció Naruto antes de dedicarles una última mirada. Sin más que decir, les dio la espalda para retirarse de la habitación con una leve cojera. Su respiración era agitada, el dolor resultaba palpable.

Los minutos pasaron tras la marcha del rubio, nadie se atrevió a hablar, la calma era total… - Tenéis que hacer algo por él, a este paso no durará demasiado… - atino a decir la dama justo antes de levantarse pesadamente, casi impulsando al levantarse una carga invisible tan pesada que era capaz de hacer temblar sus hombros. Daba igual que fuese un ente tan poderoso que hasta los mismos dioses temblarían ante su presencia, el tiempo la había vuelto más humana y, cuando se trataba de él, únicamente de él, se volvía tan débil como un humano de verdad. Eran muchos años juntos, eran muchas vivencias, eran casi como uno solo y, ahora, él moría. Se estaba muriendo lentamente y ella no podía hacer nada, no podía hacer nada por ayudarle. – Os ayudaré en lo que pueda – sentenció justo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si. No fue necesario que ella siguiese contando la historia, los tres allí presentes ya la conocían de sobra.

"Aquel día marcó por el resto de su existencia a la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato y sus habitantes. El Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, y su esposa, la última descendiente de los Uzumaki, Kushina, habían perdido a su hijo ante las inclemencias del destino. Ahora el niño, recién nacido, yacía en las garras del Dios de la Muerte y no había nada que se pudiese hacer por ayudarle… y lo peor de todo era que había sido la peor de las opciones posibles, no habían sido capaces de soportar la imagen de su hijo sufriendo el acoso de la aldea, cedieron como humanos que eran ante el peso del dolor y la responsabilidad.

Lo perdieron todo, solo les quedaba esperar al regreso del que sería el mayor héroe, y a la vez el peor de los villanos, para la villa oculta entre las hojas. El descendiente de la familia Namikaze y Uzumaki, el hijo de las dos sangres más poderosas de la aldea, ahora residía en el reino de los muertos. Nadie era capaz de, tan si quiera, entender que pasaría antes de volver a los brazos de sus padres. Trece años, la fecha estaba marcada, 10 de octubre después del ataque del Kyūbi, ahora tocaba esperar…"

Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Habéis detectado algún error grave? Cualquier cosa que querais comentar, será bien recibida ya que aun me queda muchisimo por aprender. Si teneis cualquier duda, no tengais reparo en preguntar, que yo os responderé siempre y cuando no revelé nada que pertenezca a la trama futura de la historia. A veces podré dar detalles, pero trataré de no dar demasiados para así guardar las sorpresas para los capítulos. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ¡salu2! ^^


	2. Capitulo 1 La verdad

Los días no hacían más que pasar, la llegada de los tres Shinobi empezaba a caer en el olvido de los habitantes del pueblo cuyo nombre ya había sido olvidado. Naruto, que vivía oculto bajo la identidad de un posadero llamado Minato, aun palidecía mentalmente en la cuestión que se refería a sus prisioneros. El trato sellado tiempo atrás con la que había sido su aldea había sido roto sin contemplación alguna y, a decir verdad, la mayor tentación que corría por la posada era la de acabar con aquellas tres personas que, en un pasado ya lejano, tanto habían significado para él. Kurama, el _Bijū_ que había sido encerrado en su interior, ejercía como voz de conciencia en aquel tema. Le aconsejaba, escuchaba sus pensamientos y le reportaba su opinión mas sin sobreponerla a la del otro, le dejaba bien en claro que la decisión era suya. Era su vida y, por tanto, las riendas de la misma recaían sobre sus espaldas. Tenía varias opciones y, como tal, había dos que ejercían como polos opuestos: el dejarlos libres o, por el contrario, acabar con sus vidas. La segunda era más sencilla, le ahorraría muchos problemas pero, por el contrario, la primera opción era la que menor dolor le ocasionaría.

Como hacía cada día, Uzumaki descendió hasta el lugar que ejercía como celda de los tres guerreros de Konohagakure no Sato. Todos los días intercambiaba, al menos, unas cuantas palabras con los intrusos, casi como si en base a sus respuestas fuese formulando, poco a poco, la que debía ser la mejor opción posible. – Aun no sé que hacer con vosotros, la verdad. Sois como un grano en el culo, molestos aunque irrisorios – comentó mientras los miraba, perpetrando las corazas que suponían sus carcasas de carne para así acercarse a sus almas y descubrir aquello que le hacía dudar. Estaba claro que no les odiaba, así lo demostraba el hecho de que les había cedido una serie de Kimonos para su comodidad.

El moreno, por su parte, era el que más molesto resultaba de los tres. Tiempo atrás había sido su mejor amigo, su hermano no sanguíneo, la persona en la cual más había confiado y, sin embargo, ahora no era más que un señor de las sombras que, paciente y sereno, esperaba el veredicto que decidiría su vida. Naruto sabía que en caso de padecer pena capital no se estaría quieto, era conocedor de que si sus tres prisioneros no habían actuado todavía era porque esperaban sacar algo de aquella situación. Sus sellos eran eficientes pero sabía de buena mano que esos tres eran grandes Shinobi y que no podría retener sus habilidades por demasiado tiempo, él jugaba con ellos y, ellos, jugaban con él. Miró al pelinegro que, sin inmutarse, le devolvió la mirada.

- A ver, Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? – cuestionó mientras se sentaba con relativa tranquilidad. Se cruzó de piernas y esperó las respuestas del Uchiha. Esperaba que, por lo menos, la interrupción de su tranquilidad hubiese estado motivada por una verdadera razón. De entre los tres de Konoha, él era el único que se asomaba a la verdad de los hechos y que conocía de la existencia de un pacto. Las otras dos no sabían del tema, lo había confirmado al ver sus reacciones cuando hablaba sobre el pacto.

Un breve silencio hizo acto de presencia, el moreno parecía estar medianto bien que era lo que quería decir. – La aldea requiere de tus servicios, Uzumaki – fue la respuesta que atinó a dar el guerrero del Sharingan. El _Jinchūriki_ no pudo más que esgrimir una amplía sonrisa adornada en una sutil demencia, aquello le había resultado extremadamente gracioso. Una repentina catarsis pareció acudir a la habitación cuando aquella sonrisa se transformo en una sonora carcajada, por unos segundos el Naruto que creían recordar emergió de entre las sombras de su actual yo. No duró demasiado, la muerte se cebó con el recuerdo y el presente Namikaze volvió a reinar sobre su cuerpo. Por un segundo había pensado que le habían gastado una broma mas, al observar la seriedad de su visitante, supo que no era así. Era verdad, lo que le decía era verdad.

- ¿Y por qué debería de prestar mi ayuda? Vosotros fuisteis quienes, una vez deje de ser útil, me tirasteis a la basura como un condón usado… no tengo porque despertar de mi tranquilidad, de mi letargo, por una panda de traidores desagradecidos – escupió con rabia, cerrando el puño y resaltando las venas de su musculoso brazo derecho. Por un momento sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, el ataque del anterior día hizo zozobrar el timón de la calma pero, por suerte, esta logró sobreponerse. Naruto suspiró con profundidad y, tras sacar una pipa de fumar, sonrió con amargura. Encendió el instrumento de madera para, sin mediar palabra alguna, empezar a fumar. – Deberías agradecer que tu cabeza siga sobre su cuerpo, Sasuke – agregó segundos después, soltando una voluta de humo poco después. – No pienso ayudaros – sentenció finalmente.

Los tres de Konoha miraron al rubio con decepción y pena, entendieron en cuestión de segundos que su amigo había muerto y que no había forma de recuperarlo. Durante el pasar de los días habían tenido la esperanza de que aquello fuese no más que una fachada para protegerse pero, tras aquellas palabras, recibieron un puñetazo de la cruda realidad. El día que se marchó la despedida marcada no había indicado un odio tan profundo ni un rencor tan marcado, al parecer durante aquel periodo de tiempo el Uzumaki había estado dándole vueltas a lo sucedido aunque, realmente, las dos damas no eran capaces de entender nada. No tuvieron tiempo a preguntar el motivo de aquella triste negativa pues, del umbral de la puerta, emergió Kurama que, sin entonar sonido alguno, se sentó al lado del rubio. Ignoró a los tres prisioneros y, tras darle una breve mirada al rubio, dijo – Ya sabes que fumar no es bueno, y que odio el olor de tu tabaco – con vehemencia de madre. Naruto la miró, no hizo nada, simplemente siguió fumando.

- Vosotros – expuso, de repente, mientras los señalaba con la mano libre – Vosotros no sabéis por lo que he pasado, no tenéis derecho para pedir mi ayuda – aclaró momentos después. Sabía que Sasuke si era más conocedor, más no demasiado, del asunto pero, igualmente, lo incluyó. No sabía lo suficiente, ni si quiera se acercaba a saber de la superficie del problema.

El silencio volvió a proclamarse como amo y señor de aquellas tierras, la situación, bañada en un oscuro y maltrecho gris, se tensó hasta el punto de que el aire casi pareció obtener volumen y densidad. Naruto, aun a pesar de estar acompañado por otras cuatro presencias, parecía estar solo en aquel lugar, su persona era una verdadera efigie para la soledad, el silencio y la oscuridad, parecía ser el hijo y hermano de estos. Y seguramente habría llegado a ser considerado como tal de no haber sido por la interrupción de la joven de cabellos rosados, esta era la más confundida de todas y, tal y como demostró al tomar la palabra como suya, no tenía pensado permanecer de aquella forma.

- Pero… ¿No fuiste tu quién eligió marcharse de la aldea? – preguntó, temerosa. Naruto la miró inquisitivamente, queriendo descifrar la mentira que se hallaba tras aquellos vocablos. Increíblemente, no la encontró. La joven de ojos esmeraldas no preguntaba desde la idea de crear una farsa, lo hacía desde el desconocimiento de la verdad y, aquello, molestó todavía más, si es que podía ser, al antiguo Shinobi de la hoja. A saber que mentiras habrían contado a su marcha… le parecía bien que el pacto fuese ocultado pero, el que hubiesen proclamado que su retiro había sido voluntario, lo enfurecía.

- Me parece increíble que te creyeses esa historia, Sakura – contestó, en primera estancia, Namikaze. Una nueva voluta de humo salió de sus labios y, tras aspirar el aroma del humo, la miró. Atravesó todas sus defensas con aquel contacto visual, sus ojos, azules como el cielo, fríos como el hielo, se clavaron sobre la hermosa dama. A diferencia de como hacían otros hombres, el posadero no estaba degustando al sentido de la vista con la esbelta figura de la que fue su mejor amiga, era algo distinto, casi parecía estar palpando su alma. – A saber que mentiras os habrán contado sobre mí – puntualizó segundos después.

- Dudo que sea escusa como para negar la ayuda al hogar que te vio crecer. Lo único que me muestras es a un cobarde que es incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad, a uno que abandonó su hogar – enunció la joven a modo de respuesta. El de ojos azules encaró furtivamente a la muchacha, clavándole su fría mirad, perdonándole la vida con cada pestañeo que realizaba. Su puños se cerró con fuerza y rabia al tiempo que su brazo era cargado hacía atrás, dispuesto a lanzar un golpe fatal. Una pequeña capa azulada recubrió su piel y cuando se disponía a liberar toda aquella fuerza, preso de una ira homicida e irracional, notó como una suave mano se posaba sobre su arma asesina con un cariño visto pocas veces. Naruto giró su rostro para encontrarse con Kurama, que lo miraba con compresión y afecto. Se mantuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que, finalmente, bajo el puño. El contacto visual entre ambos no cerró, casi parecían estar hablando a través de sus miradas.

- Tienes suerte de que Kurama-chan me haya convencido. Seré bueno con vosotros, os contaré el porque me regocijaré al ver como la aldea muere y luego os dejaré marchar con la promesa de que no volveréis a molestarme – los tres asintieron ante las palabras del rubio, no pensaban renunciar a convencerlo tan fácilmente pero, por lo menos, ya tenían la promesa de ser libres y, ciertamente, eso era un alivio. Sabían que era un hombre de palabra. Sakura, por su parte, suspiró aliviada, por un momento había sentido que la muerte se cernía sobre su persona. Sasuke, por su parte, pudo sentir como sus músculos se relajaban de golpe, presa de lo que era un alivio superior. La otra dama, por su parte, solo pudo cerrar los ojos con miedo… pero no era miedo a la muerte, al dolor o algo similar. Era otro tipo de miedo, era el miedo que surgía desde lo más profundo del corazón al ver como un ser querido se transformaba en eso que ahora contemplaba.

– Pero eso si, os juro que si después de soltaros os atrevéis a volver, yo mismo acabaré con vosotros. Ahora, acomodaos, mi historia es bastante larga, pienso empezar desde el principio, así que escuchaos y callad. Muchas cosas de las que voy a contar os resultaran conocidas, pero no omitiré nada pues, de lo contrario, sería una estupidez hacerlo… además, como me resulta molesto el tener que contároslo, lo haré a mi manera – continuó explicando con parsimonia, casi como si aquello le resultase aburrido y, por encima de todo, pesado. – Hinata, será mejor que abras el coco y no te cierres, se te va a caer más de un mito – puntualizó justo antes de empezar a narrar su historia. Sabía que Sasuke y Sakura eran más reacios a la fe ciega, al contrario que la morena. Ella, al ser la primogénita del clan de los ojos blancos, había estado influenciada por un estilo de vida más arcaico y tradicional, más cerrado…

_ "Aquel diez de octubre mi vida cambió por completo, pase de ser el hijo, recién nacido, del mayor héroe de la historia de Konoha para ser, simplemente, un esclavo de la oscuridad que, sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, fue engullido por una extraña sensación de soledad que jamás le llegó a abandonar. Aquel diez de octubre las cosas fueron muy extrañas y es que, lejos de lo que se toma por realidad, el mundo del Shinigami no es un paramo de muerte y frío en el cual las almas vagan en busca del descanso eterno. Era un lugar hermoso, una basta pradera en la cual la vida rebosaba por doquier, era una alevosía al concepto clásico que se tenía del mundo de los muertos._

_Decir que mis primeros años de vida fueron difíciles sería una mentira, no recuerdo más de lo que Kurama me ha mostrado y, ciertamente, no había demasiadas cosas raras en lo que era mí día a día como un niño que apenas había salido del vientre de su madre. Me alimentaron con leche durante mis primeros meses y luego subsistí a base de papillas cuyo sabor no soy capaz de reconocer. Estuve al cargo de un hombre que me acompañó durante los trece años que estuve en aquel lugar, su nombre era Toshizo._

_Toshizo era, sin duda, un muerto más en aquel lugar. A priori no tenía nada de especial, era un hombre de mediana edad cuyo pelo castaño estaba recogido en una coleta bastante larga. Sus ojos eran bastante afilados, al igual que su nariz aguileña. Era de piel bronceada y de musculatura media, era un nombre bastante normal, más de lo qe habría cabido esperar en un lugar como aquel. No era un alma muerta, era un hombre de carne y hueso. Su piel desprendía calor y sus ojos poseían más vida que los de cualquier otro ser humano, era imposible pensar que fuese de otra forma._

_Aquel hombre fue quien se encargó de la crianza de Uzumaki, fue quien lo cuidó durante sus cinco primeros años de vida y solo se separaba de él cuando el Shinigami reclamaba la presencia del niño para realizar sus investigaciones. La información que logró sustraer del cuerpo del Jinchūriki resultó ser un completo misterio tanto para la bestia como para su portador, jamás lograron desentrañar los objetivos de aquel ser etéreo que tanto poder tenía. Lo único que decía, día tras día, era que en algún momento de la vida del rubio tomaría por suyo todo aquel trabajo y se vería recompensado por haber perdonado la vida de sus padres y el haber salvado la suya._

_Hoy todavía sigo intentado descifrar aquellas palabras, pero sigo sin comprenderlas. Pienso que tiene relación con mi actual estado de salud, pero tal vez sea una simple paranoia de mi persona. No le di importancia en su momento, ni se la doy ahora. Pero Toshizo si que pareció preocuparse por el joven, cada día intentaba averiguar algo de lo que sucedía pero jamás lo conseguía, era simplemente imposible el sacarle algo de información al Shinigami._

_Así pasaron los años hasta el día de su sexto cumpleaños. Habría sido como cualquier otro de no haber sido por un pequeño incidente, uno que desató una ráfaga de sucesos tan imprevisibles como impresionantes. Naruto, por primera vez en su corta vida, mantuvo su primer contacto con el rey de las bestias con colas, Kyūbi no Yōko, el zorro de las nueve colas."_


End file.
